The Rest of their Time
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Fi dies, making Link to do whatever it takes to bring her back to life... even if it means to give up his Time.


**The Rest of my Time**

Blocking his attack, Link ran toward the Demon Lord, Ghiraham, to try to land a blow on him, "Link, Link, Link," Ghiraham said as he dodged each of Link's attacks with such ease. "I thought with your journey, I thought you would be better." he told the swordsman, disappointed by how sloppy he was fighting.

Ghiraham quickly jumped to the side and caught the oncoming sword, preventing Link from drawing back the Master Sword. "So much time apart, so less of a fight." he sighed in disappointment. "I'm guessing you don't know how to use that fancy sword of yours..." he said, a evil smile slowly forming on his face.

In one swift motion, the Demon Lord kicked Link in the stomach, making him to lose his balance and the grip on the sword. "Now let me teach you how a true swordsman plays." he said than disappearing into thin air.

Frantically looking around, Link look up and saw the Demon Lord standing on the ceiling of the room, waiting for Link to find him. "Now die!" he cried out than jumping down from the ceiling with the sword directly pointing at Link.

Just in time, Link jumped out of the way, making Ghiraham to miss, "You know something," he said as he got up. "Fighting you with your own sword is boring..." he told him than tossing his sword back to Link. "So I'm going to fight you with my own version!" he added soon after than raising his hand into the air.

Dark mist came into the air, in the shape of a sword... in the shape of the Master Sword! But a more darker version... in a more evil version. "Now let's fight!" he exclaimed quickly than running toward the Hero... with intention of killing him.

Link versus Ghiraham.

Light versus darkness.

Good versus evil.

"Why won't you just die?" Ghiraham yelled out, losing his composure by how long the fight was taking. "You're like a cockroach that refuses to be squished!" he added soon after as black mist was coming from his skin. "Master Link," Fi said from the sword. "I am detecting incalculable levels of dark energy emitting from Demon Lord, Ghiraham." she informed him as the room was starting to shake.

"Is there anyway to stop his attack?" Link asked quickly, knowing that it would be too much for his shield to handle. "Unknown." Fi answered. "How big would the attack be?" he asked her. "The build up of dark energy is now at it zenith. It will obliterate both The Surface and Skyloft." Fi said in the same tone of voice.

"So this is the end..." Link whispered, dropping to his knees. "I was fighting... a losing battle..." he said, tears going down his cheeks. "Don't cry Link, you're the only one that ever saw my most powerful attack!" Ghiraham told him, smirking evilly.

"Master Link," Fi said, appearing in front of him. "What is it?" he asked, wiping his tears away. "I have a ability to absorb and redirect the dark energy." she told him. "You can?" he whispered, not wanting the Demon Lord to hear of his possible plan. "Correct." she said. "There is a 99.99% that the redirected blast will kill Ghiraham." she said soon after. "Do you wish me to do so?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he told her, now full of energy. "Yes Master," she said than facing the enemy. "Done saying your good byes?" the Demon Lord asked slowly. "Now blast away!" he yelled out soon after, putting his hands forward at them and releasing the dark energy.

Fi held out her arms out so she could absorb Ghiraham's blast and redirect it back at him. The force of his attack sent Fi smashing toward the wall... still absorbing the attack. Link couldn't believe what he saw, he was in awe that she could take in the force that strong.

When all of the energy was absorbed, Fi held out her arms at Ghiraham's direction and released it... three times stronger. "What?" the Demon Lord cried out as the blast was going back at himself... destroying him.

"Fi, you did it!" Link told her than turning around to face her... but gasp at what he saw. Fi was lying on the ground. "Fi?" he said slowly, walking to her. Fi didn't move.

"Fi?" he said again, now running to her, worried of what was wrong.

Fi wasn't moving. "Fi, what's wrong?" he cried out as he was now on his knees, beside her. "M-Master..." she whispered softly. "P-please forgive m-me..." she said softly. Holding her in his arms, his tears were falling, "Forgive you?" he asked, not understanding. "I choice not to... tell you... that absorbing the b-blast... will kill me too." she said, struggling to speak.

"Fi!" he cried out, his tears now falling harder. "Why didn't you tell me that part?" he asked quickly, angry with himself for letting her to kill herself to save him. "There w-was a 100% that you would... refused." Fi told him.

"Please Fi, don't die." he whispered, holding her close to him. "I-I am... sorry..." Fi replied than closing her eyes. "Fi!" he cried out. "Please wake up!" he told her, now sobbing. "Fi!" he said again. "I order you to wake up!" he yelled out, his first 'order' for her.

_Fi was dead._

He couldn't believe what he done! He basically told her to be killed! He wouldn't have done it if he knew what would have happened! He would be willing to do anything to have Fi to live again...

Even giving up his time.

"Wait a minute..." he said slowly, now remembering something.

Something... that could save her...

"_Holy Goddess,"_ he cried out, shouting to the high heavens.

"_Allow me to give my Time to Fi so she can live!"_

The moment the words left his lips, was the moment that his heart stop beating. He collapsed onto the ground, beside Fi, he wasn't sad. No... he was happy.

He saw Fi moving again.

"Master?" she said, confused by what was happening. "Fi..." Link said softly, now on saved time. "Master!" she cried out, worried about him. "I... only wished that... you could... have emotions." he whispered than closing his eyes.

Something was happening... Fi felt wetness under her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed something strange... a tear. "That is impossible..." she said to herself. "I am created without human emotions." she told herself as she felt a lump in her throat.

"How... is this possible?" she asked herself as more and more tears started their way down Fi's cheeks. "How am I... crying?" she asked herself, now wiping away her 'tears'. The lump in her throat became unbearable.

She was crying.

She was having human emotions.

"Master!" she cried out to Link. "Please... wake up!" she told him, still trying to figure out the human emotions.

Link didn't wake up.

Fi remember something from her memories... deep in her memories.

"_Goddess, allow me to give my Time to Link!"_ she cried out, wanting him to live... wanting something that she wanted for the very first time.

The Goddess watched them willingly give up their Time for someone else.

"_I will do something better."_

She said softly.

Fi couldn't believe that she had human emotions. She didn't know how it happened... but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was Link being alive again. Her first 'human' instant.

Link suddenly gasped, taking in air as he sat up, "What's going on? How am I alive?" he asked once he got his breath. "Unknown." Fi told him. Link looked at her and saw that she was crying. Something that she couldn't do.

"How are you crying?" he asked slowly, confused. "Unknown." she said than hugging her Master, catching him off guard. "You have... emotions?" Link asked, now beyond shocked by that. "There is a 50% that I have them now. I have observed you with these 'emotions'." she explained.

"But how?" Link asked.

"_Perhaps I can explain."_ a female voice said softly, making Link to see a image of The Goddess. "You're the Goddess!" Link exclaimed, beyond shocked that he was seeing The Goddess._"Indeed I am."_ she said.

"_I watched you two willingly give up your Time."_ The Goddess said to them. _"I have watched you two doing something that no one ever done in a long, long time." _she told them. _"It touched me so much that I'm willing to let you both live."_ she added than disappearing.

Link smiled as tears were falling down his cheeks when he hugged Fi, knowing that they _both_ will continue living.

"Master Link?" Fi asked slowly. "Yes?" Link replied when he pulled away. "You are crying, a emotion of sadness, and yet; you are smiling, a emotion of happiness. How is that possible?" Fi asked him, wondering about the emotions that he was having. Link chuckled softly than replied,

"Emotions is a very confusing thing."


End file.
